


Redemption

by LukaThorne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds, F/M, Implied Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Self-Sacrificing Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Character Info

Name :: Josiah Abel Winchester  
DOB :: December 21st  
Species :: Nephilim  
Eye Color :: Green. Gold when using powers  
Hair Color :: Black  
Physical Description :: Chain piercing with cross, 3 claw mark scars down right side of face, branding of upside down cross under left eye, leather tank top, baggy black trip pants with skulls running down the side of the left leg, black boots.  
Family :: Gabriel - Angelic Father  
              Sam Winchester (Mother)  
              God (paternal grandfather)  
              John Winchester (maternal grandfather)  
              Mary Winchester (maternal grandmother)  
              Archangels (paternal uncles)  
              Dean Winchester (maternal uncle)  
              Amara (paternal great-aunt)  
Relationship :: Jack Kline  
Powers/Abilities :: Astral Projection  
                             Super Strength  
                             Healing  
                             Resurrection  
                             Precognition  
                             Sedation  
                             Telepathy  
                             Teleportation  
                             Super Senses  
                             Regeneration  
                             Immunity  
                             Telekinesis  
                             Rapid Aging  
                             Reality Warping  
                             Selective Angel Radio Listening  
                             Advanced Chrono kinesis  
                             Advanced Pyro kinesis  
                             Appearance Shifting  
                             Enhanced Stamina  
Background :: Gabriel is held captive by Asmodeus, who captures Sam Winchester to mate with him & conceive a Nephilim. Asmodeus repeatedly tortures them and takes their grace and the 8 month old child is left behind after rescue of Gabriel. He leaves Sam and Castiel in order to save his child.

 

Name :: Kaelyn Averie Kline  
DOB ::  
Species :: Nephilim  
Eye Color :: Greyish Blue  
Hair Color :: Blonde with dyed pink tips  
Physical Description :: Nose stud, lip ring, ear studs, ripped jeans, studded belts and jewelry, converse shoes, tank tops and off shoulder tops, oversized hoodies, pastel colors and chokers  
Family :: Lucifer -Angelic Father  
              Kelly Kline (Mother)  
              Jack (twin brother)  
              God (paternal grandfather)  
              Amara (paternal great-aunt)  
              Archangels (paternal uncles)  
Relationship :: Dean Winchester  
Powers/Abilities :: Astral Projection  
                             Super Strength  
                             Healing  
                             Resurrection  
                             Appearance Shifting  
                             Precognition  
                             Advanced Pyro Kinesis  
                             Power Recognition  
                             Electrokinesis  
                             Terrakinesis  
                             Rapid Aging  
                             Advanced Telekinesis  
                             Telepathy  
                             Teleportation  
                             Enhanced Stamina  
                             Sedation  
                             Immunity  
Background :: twin with Jack Kline, Nephilim child of Lucifer, stays with the Winchester and Jack while trying to learn and control her powers, becomes an hunter with them.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's missing?" Dean, a 6 foot nothing guy with cropped dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes demands, staring at his phone with worry and anger clearly written upon his face.

 

"I mean, one minute he was standing there talking to the witness and the next the spot next to me he had been occupying doesn't have a Sam. I didn't sense anything and there's no way that the fucking skin changer we've been tracking these last few days would have the ability to pull something like this off." Jody, a 5 foot 8 inch sheriff with black short hair and light brown almost green eyes says, wearing a hole in the floor by the table in the small room she had asked to use to make the phone call. She hears something hitting something hard and something crashing to the ground from the other side of the phone call. "Dean? Are you ok?" she asks, only to hear a snort of laughter.

 

"Okay? My brother is missing and we have no idea who or what took him. How do you think I'm doing?" Dean demands, running the hand that isn't holding his phone through his hair . "We have to find him, Jody. I can't loose my baby brother on top of loosing Cas." he says, collapsing on the bed and dropping his head into his arms that are propped up on his knees. 

 

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll find him." Jody says, grabbing her bag of stuff before marching out the door and tossing it into the passenger seat of her car. She jumps in and drives off toward Kansas at top speed.

 

Meanwhile, a very unconscious Sam Winchester is begin dragged along a stone walkway lined with cages on either side. He groans when he hears the creak of a door before being thrown into a room.

 

"Oh, almost forgot." The man that had been dragging him says as he steps into the cell and pulls out a needle that had been in the pants pocket of his suit pants. Without any worry for the pain he's causing, he jabs the needle into the side of Sam's neck, causing a grunt of pain. "That ought to start things up." he says, a grin on his face as he steps out of the cell and locks the door again, leaving Sam alone in the cell, or so he thought. As soon as he hears the footsteps receeding, he opens his eyes and shoots to his feet.

 

 _'I wouldn't do that if I was you.'_  a voice says from behind him. He turns around to see a very dirty man after a moment of shock when recongnition kicks in and he realized he knows the man. With shock he walks toward the man and pushes his hair out of his face. 

 

"What have they done to you?" he asks, his heart breaking at the look in the man's eyes.

 

 _'Eh, what do you expect from neverending torture?'_ he says. Sam flinches when it finally clicks that the voice had been coming directly into his mind and not through the man's lips, that he now realizes are cruidly sown shut with thick, black wire.

 

Weeks pass without any luck in the search for Sam. Dean had gotten to the point that Jody was forced to lock him up in the panic room to keep him from doing anything stupid that would just make matters worse after finding him with a box headed out the door. Upon opening the box shock had permiated Jody's very soul. Dean had been headed to make a demon deal, again. 

 

"Come on, Claire. Answer your phone." Jody says, staring at the calling screen as she stuffs her bag full of items, getting ready to start the search once again. She sighs when she hears the line connect.

 

"What's up, Jody?" Claire asks, sounding out of breath. Jody stands up straight.

 

"What happened?" she demands, listening to the sounds coming through the phone.

 

"Um....well, Sam just appeared out of nowhere.. and Dean escaped in the shuffle. I've been trying to keep Dean calm while at the same time take care of Sam. He's.....not in the best of shape." she says, holding the phone away from her face so she can shout something at someone. "Please tell me you're on your way back." she says, a note of pleading in her voice. Jody turns the car on and swiftly backs out of the parking space she'd parked in the night before. 

 

"I'll be there in an hour." Jody says, slamming on the gas and speeding toward the interstate. An hour and a half later, she pulls up in front of the salvage yard that used to belong to Bobby Singer. She jumps out of the car and runs into the house, slamming the door behind her. "Where is he?" she demands as she runs into the kitchen and sees both Claire and Dean sitting at the table with the latter tied to the chair arms and legs with thick rope. Claire glances up at Jody with tear tracks on her face. She swiftly wipes the water off her cheeks and points toward the bedroom. Jody stands there for a moment in shock before heading toward the door. As soon as she opens the door and walks inside her hand flies up to her mouth in horror.

 

"I tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could, but I can't figure out what's causing him to continue to sleep. I even did a blood transfusion thinking that was the problem but nothing helps." Claire says as she walks up behind Jody. They both walk into the room and stare down at the 6' 4'' man who is currently lying on the bed with a look of pain on his face. They both glance back toward the kitchen when they hear a loud crash sound. Claire sighs as she looks at Jody. "Stay here with Sam. I'll get Dean." she says as she heads back toward the kitchen. Jody listens as she hears a crash swiftly followed by a curse from Dean. "I told you, I need you to stay in the chair! I understand why you're doing this but we need answers before you go sacrificing yourself for Sam, and in order to get the answers we need, we have to wait for Sam to wake up!" Claire shouts as the crashing sound continues.

 

"Don't care! My brother is in pain and unable to wake up! Don't tell me not to take care of my brother!" he shouts, only for his voice to suddenly muffle out like something had been stuffed in it. Jody shakes her head as she walks toward the sleeping man and sits on the bedside. As soon as the bed shifts, Sam whines in the back of his throat and shuffles toward her. As soon as she lays her hand on his forehead though, he shrinks away from her.

 

"What happened to you, kiddo." Jody says, looking Sam from head to toe taking in all the changes that had happened in the almost month he had been gone. He had lost a good twenty pounds and had aquired deep circles under his eyes. Along with the many bruises that littered every piece of skin Jody could see. She stared at the teeth shaped mark on his neck. The human teeth mark. With wide eyes, she pulls the ripped and shredded shirt down a little to reveal the perfect indentation of someone's teeth. 

 

"That's not even the worst one." Claire says, walking up behind Jody. Causing her to jump at the sudden sound. She turns to look at Claire with shock. "He has a long, wide scar running horizontal from hip to hip along with what looks like bruises from chains on both his ankles and wrists. There's also this." she pulls the blanket down just enough to reveal the clear shape of a hand print burned into his side. Jody's eyes widen in shock.

 

"Hang on." Jody says as she glances toward the kitchen. "I think I've seen something like this before." she says, carefully standing in an attempt not to jostle Sam. As soon as she's sure he isn't going to stir, she walks toward the kitchen with Claire on her heels.


	3. Unconsciousness

"No." Dean says, leaning away from the two woman as they grab a hold of his shoulders and push him back into the chair. Claire grabs the neck of the jacket he's wearing and jerks it down, revealing the hand mark that Castiel had left on his arm all those years ago. Jody stares at it in shock.

 

"It's the same." she says, glancing back to the room Sam is in. "It's an angel mark." Dean stops his struggling immediately to look at her in confusion.

 

"What are you talking about?" Dean demands, staring up at Jody, who looks down at him with unsure eyes.

 

"Sam has a mark on his hip just like the one you have on your arm." Jody says. Dean's jaw drops open in shock.

 

"You're kidding right?" Dean demands, jerking his arms up in an attempt to break the bonds. Jody shakes her head. 

 

"No, I'm not." 

 

Over the next few weeks, Sam's body slowly heals itself. They're forced to move him to the hospital after the first few days once it becomes obvious that he's not going to wake up any time soon. On the five week mark, Dean walks into the hospital room, carrying a tray with a bowl of mash potatoes, a plate of jello and a slice of pie obviously bought at the gas station right outside the hospital by the container it's in. He glances up at the sound of a bed creaking to see none other than Castiel sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Sam with clear shock on his face. He turns to look at Dean after a moment, sorrow clear on his face.

 

"Cas..." Dean says, tears slowly filling his eyes. Castiel nods his head before glancing down at Sam once again.

 

"What has happened here, Dean?" Castiel asks, placing his hand on Sam's forehead. 

 

"We're not really sure. Sam disappeared a while back for almost a month and after he literally reappeared out of nowhere, he was covered in wounds and scars that we don't have a-" 

 

"There's no way." Castiel says, his eyes shooting open in shock as he glances up at Dean. "It appears that one of my brother's that I long since thought dead somehow is keeping Sam alive." he says, placing two fingers against Sam's temple. Within a moment, all the outward damage disappears. Dean steps over to Sam's bedside and sets the tray down. "I have healed what I could. If he so desires to, he could be okay." with a nod to Dean, Castiel stands up and motions for Dean to follow him.

 

"What happened to him, Cas?" Dean asks, a look of weakness on his face. Castiel shakes his head. 

 

"It doesn't make any sense. What appears to have happened is not capable of happening." Castiel says, looking back toward the door that leads to Sam's room.

 

"What does that mean, Cas?" Dean demands, anger simmering just below the surface at Castiel's lack of definite answers. Castiel shakes his head.

 

"I need to look into some things. Call me if something changes." Castiel says with a clearly preoccupied look on his face. Dean nods seconds before he hears the sounds of wings being driven toward the ground as Castiel vanishes. He sighs and shrugs before walking into the hospital room once again.

 

Another week passes without much change in Sam besides the accelerated healing all of a sudden. Castiel drops in every other day or so to recharge the portion of his grace that he had placed within Sam in order to heal him. Dean sits next to Sam's bed, nodding off. The moment he finally passes out is the moment he hears a grunt of pain. He shoots to his feet when he sees Sam's eyes fly open.

 

"Wha.......Ga." Sam mutters, his voice sounding like sandpaper from the lack of water. Dean grabs the glass of water and walks over to Sam.

 

"Hey, Sammy." Dean says, an unsure smile on his face. Sam glances at him without recognition for a moment before comprehension dawns on him.

 

"Dean." Sam says, his voice sighing out in relief. Dean smiles as he holds the cup up to Sam and places the straw by his mouth. Sam launches toward it, gulping water down as fast as he can. Once the water is gone, he lays back with a sigh. "Thank." his eyes begin to droop and Dean shakes his head.

 

"No, no, no! Sammy, you have to say awake." Dean says, praying fervently to Castiel to hurry up and get there. With a whoosh of wings that causes Sam to look around as if looking for someone, Castiel appears in the room. Once he gets a good look at who it is, Sam sighs in disappointment and lays back against the bed once again. Dean glances down at his brother in confusion before turning to look at Castiel. 

 

"Sam. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Castiel asks, stepping toward the bedridden man. Sam glances up at him and looks at him for a moment with a look that clearly says he's not grasping what's going on around him. Dean glances at Castiel in worry. "Do not worry, Dean. This is completely normal. Your brother has been unconscious for a very long time." Castiel says, looking at Dean with a smile. "He's perfectly okay mentally. As long as he heals physically he should be okay." Dean breaths a sigh of relief at the announcement.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" Sam asks after sitting there attempting to put things together in his brain for a good half hour. Both Dean and Castiel glance at him with unsure looks on their faces. Dean shakes his head.

 

"We don't know, dude." Dean says as he gets to his feet and steps toward the bed. He glances at Castiel with unsure eyes before looking back at Sam. "We were kinda hoping you could tell us, actually." he says. Sam looks up at him with unsure eyes.

 

"I....don't remember much. Why am I in a hospital?" Sam says, lifting his hand up and staring at the large amount of cords hooked to his arm.

 

"You went missing while on the hunt with Jody." Dean says. Sam's eyebrows furrow in concentration as he attempts to remember.

 

"The...Skin Changer." Sam says, looking up at Dean with worried eyes. "Is Jody ok?" he asks. Dean and Castiel both nod and he sighs in relief. "Thank god."

 

"She's fine. We were more worried about you, dude. You were missing for nearly a month and no one could find you. You just disappeared, man. We searched for you, but there was no sign. Then suddenly you just showed up in the middle of Bobby's salvage yard. Claire and I had to haul your ass inside. You were knocked for a new one plus you had wounds so deep and infected that no one thought you were gunna make it. You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks." he says. Sam looks up at him in horror.

 

"Two weeks. How bad off was I?" Sam asks. Dean and Castiel look at each other.

 

"You don't want to know, Sam. What matters now is knowing how this happened and why. Do you remember anything from the time you were missing?" Castiel asks, taking a step toward the bed. Sam's quiet for a moment, trying to delve into his memory to see if anything is popping up. After a moment, he shakes his head.

 

"All I remember is massive amounts of pain and something....no, that can't be." Sam says, looking anywhere other than at the two others currently occupying the room. Both of them glance at each other with raised eyebrows.

 

"Sam, you need to tell us what's going on. We can't find the creature that captured you if you don't tell us." Castiel says, stepping up into Sam's personal space. Next thing either of them knows, Sam is flying off the bed and running to the corner by the bed. He huddles down, covering his head as he shakes.

 

"Please don't hurt me." Sam mutters, beginning to shake all over. Castiel steps back and holds his hands out in a placating gesture. "Please, please." he continues to mutter. Dean takes a step toward Sam, grabbing a hold of his arm and hauling him to his feet.

 

"We're not gunna hurt you, man. You need to calm down." Dean glances at Castiel for help when it becomes obvious he's not going to be able to get through to Sam. Castiel sighs as he carefully walks forward, keeping a watchful eye on both Dean and Sam to gauge any reaction to his approach. Sam's eyes widen as soon as he gets a feel of Castiel's presence. Once he's next to Dean, he grabs a hold of Sam's upper arm and leads him back toward the bed. As soon as they get close, Sam collapses back onto the bed with a pain filled groan. "What was that all about?" Dean demands, glaring down at Sam, who looks up at him with unsure eyes.

 

"I don't....know...." Sam mutters, rubbing his face with his hands. Castiel lays a hand on Dean's shoulder. When Dean turns to look at him, Castiel shakes his head.

 

"Whatever." Dean mutters, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Sam stays in the hospital for three more days before being discharged. As soon as they get back to the bunker, Sam goes straight to his room, causing both Castiel and Dean to stare down the hallway after him. Dean sighs as he turns and heads toward the table. With another heavy sigh, he collapses onto one of the chairs. 

 

"What are we going to do?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel with clear worry covering his face. Castiel sighs, leaning against the wall by the main entrance with his arms crossed.

 

"For now, I think we need to keep an eye on him. I don't think he's going to be a danger to himself, but I don't think we should chance it. It appears more happened than what we first assumed...I sense....something from him, but I can't place where I've sensed something like this before. It's gunna take some time before I can place it." Castiel says, a furrow appearing between his eyes. Dean glances up at him with shock.

 

"What do you mean, you sense something? What kind of something?" Dean demands, turning completely so he's facing Castiel, who sighs. "Cas?" 

 

"It's not a negative feeling, so don't worry about that. It's just been a while since I sensed something like this....millenia to be exact. I need to do some more thinking." and with that, Castiel pushes himself off the wall and walks off toward the library. "I'll be in the library if something happens. I would just let him sleep it off for now." he says. Dean grunts as he gets to his feet and heads off toward the kitchen. He grabs two beers and throws together two sandwiches before turning back to the hallway and walks toward the bedrooms. He stands in front of one of the bedroom and knocks on the door. After a moment, he hears movement inside and the door opens a couple inches.

 

"I bring food and beer!" Dean says, plastering a grin on his face as he pushes the door open. Sam stares at him with raised eyebrows before taking the plate Dean pushes toward him. 

 

"Thanks, dude." Sam says, a small smile appearing on his face. Dean nods with a grin on his face. "No really, thanks for everything." 

 

"No problem, man. What are big brothers for. Anyway, lets pull up our pants and have our first meal together in forever!" Dean says, collapsing onto the desk chair. Sam smiles back at him and grabs the sandwich off the plate. He takes a tentative bite before basically inhaling the sandwich. Dean watches on with raised eyebrows. 

 

"Whoa, hungry much?" Dean asks with an enormous amount of humor in his voice. Sam looks at him with a bitchface. "Seriously dude. You act like you haven't eaten in years." 

 

"I don't know the last time I actually ate regular food besides the small amount in the hospital....probably that salad I had in Kansas City." Sam says, his eyebrows furrowing. Dean's jaw drops at that.

 

"Dude, that was nearly two months ago!" Dean says, staring at Sam, who glances at him and shrugs.

 

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean." Sam says, grabbing a hold of the beer and twisting it open. Without any hesitation, he tips the bottle back and drinks the entire thing. Dean stares at him for a moment before shrugging and digging into his own sandwich. 

 

Over the next few weeks, things get mostly back to normal. Sam and Dean go back to hunting without any hangups. As soon as they get back into the groove of things, Sam slowly begins to get back to himself and besides going silent and staring into space every so often, he goes back to his usual self. On a cloudy day, Dean and Sam are standing in front of the grave of their mother, looking at it before Dean turns to Sam and smiles.

 

"Don't mourn me, dude, please. I think it's about time that we manage to have some type of happiness." Dean says as he grabs a hold of Sam and pulls him into a hug. Sam wraps his arms around Dean as tears begin to cloud his eyes.

 

"Please, Dean." Sam says, holding onto Dean even tighter. "Don't do this!!"


	5. Chapter 5

With tears running down his face, Sam tightens his grip on Dean. When they finally separate, Dean lays his hand against the side of Sam's face.

 

"You have to promise me you'll let me go, Sammy." Dean says, holding a hand up when he sees Sam go to say something. "No, Sammy. It's time for this to end. I'm tired of always trying to save the world. And what do we get out of it? Nothing." Sam watches Dean rant with wide eyes.

 

"Dean..." Sam says, only to stop when he sees the sudden overtaking of fog. Dean pushes him toward the one clear spot that doesn't have any fog. With a nod and a goofy grin, Dean turns and runs off in the direction of the warehouse they had decided would be the perfect spot for the last showdown with the Darkness, or Amara.

 

Sam stares at the spot that the building Dean had disappeared into as it collapses to the ground from the blast that had happened mere moments ago. His eyes widen as he hesitantly takes a step toward the place the building had once been. He glances up when he feels an arm on his shoulder to see none other than Castiel staring down at him. His eyes widen. "Is he okay, Cas?" he asks, turning back toward the space. Castiel sighs.

 

"I do not believe he made it, Sam. I think we need to head back to the bunker and begin preparing for the inevitable backlash this is going to cause in both Heaven and Earth." Castiel says, staring at the spot as well. With a sigh, Sam nods and turns to look at Castiel full on for the first time since the whole thing with Lucifer. He runs his fingers through his hair.

 

"Alright, Cas. Just.....give me a moment." Sam says, standing there. With a sigh, Castiel places his two fingers against the back of Sam's head, teleporting them back to the bunker. As soon as they land, Castiel puts Sam to sleep and teleports him to his bed. As soon as he feels Sam land, he collapses into the chair behind him and covers his face with his hands. 

 

"Dean, you idiot." Castiel mutters, shaking his head. 

 

Two weeks pass, and in that two weeks, a lot has gone on. Dean came back, apparently not having died in the resulting blast. Not only that, but Sam and Dean's mother, Mary, was brought back to life thanks to Amara, aka the Darkness. Sam had been kidnapped by the British Men of Letters. They got him back, and they continue on searching for Lucifer. Upon finding him in the White House and finding out about Kelly, the Winchesters and Castiel help get Kelly away from Lucifer and expel Lucifer from the unfortunate man he is possessing. Both Sam and Dean freeze when they hear the news.

 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, Cas." Dean says, staring at Castiel with wide eyes. Castiel turns to look at Dean with a sigh.

 

"How else can I say it that it'll stick. She's pregnant, Dean. Expecting a child with the devil." Castiel says, turning to stare at the woman's abdomen. "We need to end it." he says, taking a step toward the woman. Dean and Sam's eyes widen in shock as they both jump in between the woman and Castiel.

 

"We can't do that! That child has done nothing wrong! It shouldn't be denied the right to live." Sam says, an odd note to his voice. Both Castiel and Dean turn to look at Sam, who has tears running down his face. 

 

"Sam? What's wrong?" Castiel asks, taking a couple slow steps toward the youngest Winchester. Dean looks toward the doorway their mother had just walked in from.

 

"What's going on? Sammy?" Mary asks as she walks toward Sam and grabs a hold of his hand. She drags him off toward the table in the other room. She looks back at the two men standing stock still and the woman staring at them with wide eyes. "You stay here. This is none of either of your business." she says before turning away from them. The two of them enter the kitchen and Mary pushes Sam into one of the chairs before shutting the door. "Now, what's going on?" she demands.

 

"I ... don't want to talk about it." Sam says, looking away from her. She stares at him with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"You were acting like you've had a child before that didn't make it, but I know you haven't had one." Mary says. Sam looks up at her with a deer in the headlights look that causes her to change her mind. "Or have you and you haven't told anyone." Sam looks down at his lap. "When?"

 

"When ... when I disappeared for that month or so. I .... I was tortured and ... they changed me ... I became a woman .... I .... I had a child." Sam says, tears pouring down his face as he finally gets the words out in the open for the first time since he had been released from that hell. Mary's eyes widen in shock before laying her right had against Sam's right cheek. He leans into the comfort, desperately needing it.

 

"Oh, my baby." she says. The two of them sit there for a while without saying anything just offering comfort and freely taking it. "Who was the father? What happened to the child?" Mary asks after a while. Sam glances up at her with wide eyes before sighing.

 

"The children's father was an angel. As far as what happened to them, I don't know. I remember having them and being forced away from G .... the angel. After that, nothing. I can only assume that the children died when they were born. That the children were unable to survive being half me and half angel. After that, I woke up to Dean and Cas finding me." he says, turning away so Mary can't see the clear pain on his face as well as the hard time he's having keeping the information from her. She places a hand over her mouth in shock and horror before dropping to her knees and wrapping Sam into her embrace.

 

"Did you tell Dean anything?" Mary asks. Sam looks up at her with wide eyes filled with horror.

 

"NO!! You can't tell anyone!! No one can know!" Sam shouts, jumping to his feet and slowly backing out of the room, only to have his back hit the door. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a loud sound come from behind him.


End file.
